Riders vs Outworld
by MadCow77
Summary: A series of one-on-one fights between characters from Kamen Rider and Mortal Kombat, as a form of writing practice to improve my action scenes. Plot may emerge if I can manage to go at this for long enough.
1. Kuuga vs Reptile

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kamen Rider and Mortal Kombat. This work of fiction is purely for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kuuga vs. Reptile**

The man named Godai Yusuke stands before his opponent who is clad in a shinobi outfit that is black and green. His face is covered by a green mask, leaving only a pair of exposed eyes that stare back at Yusuke with murderous intent.

They are standing on two separate stone platforms in the middle of a small pond. Around them is a lush, evergreen jungle. The sounds of running water and brushing leaves permeate the environment, with the occasional chirping insect or squawking bird to break the monotone.

Yusuke strikes a pose, his right hand outstretched towards the opponent while the left hand is drawn close to his midriff while a mystical belt adorned with hieroglyphics materializes around his waistline.

"_Henshin!_"

The large and round, red stone that is the buckle glows with mystical energies as he completes his transformation into the red mighty warrior, Kamen Rider Kuuga.

A deep, booming voice echoes throughout the forest arena to declare the beginning of their battle.

"_Mortal Kombat, begin!_"

Kuuga's opponent, the one known as Reptile, immediately dashes forward, stepping onto the water between them as if it were solid ground. With nary a ripple or splash, the shinobi effortlessly closes his distance and leaps into the air to land a flying kick against Kuuga.

Kuuga raises both his hands to block Reptile's kick, but that was just a feint. As Reptile's right foot connects with Kuuga's outstretched arms, he uses the point of impact as a pivot to spin around and land a strike on Kuuga's head with his other leg.

The kick connects, but Kuuga quickly shrugs it off just as Reptile continues throwing a flurry of kicks at him in midair. As Reptile rapidly loses momentum, Kuuga seizes the opportunity and grabs Reptile's outstretched leg, intending to throw him onto the ground and pin him down with a leg lock.

Reptile quickly responds by twisting free before Kuuga can put enough strength into the grip, somersaulting backwards and then diving into the water.

Kuuga decides not to follow, but to remain on the stone platform and observe his surroundings.

A splash of water is heard behind. Kuuga spins around to see Reptile dashing into the jungle. He leaps off his platform and gives chase.

Soon, Kuuga reaches a small clearing, surrounded by many thick brushes and tall trees. Reptile is nowhere in sight. His opponent picked a very advantageous spot to continue battle; the seasoned shinobi is an expert in stealth and assassination. In order to cancel this advantage, Kuuga decides to change form.

"_Chou henshin!_"

Equipped with super-enhanced sight and hearing, Kuuga stands still, listening to every nuance and sound emitted from the jungle in the green Pegasus Form. From the incessant chatter of birds perched atop the trees to the shifting sands of ants crawling on the ground, he can hear them all. And he can hear footsteps. Step by step, they are slowly but surely maneuvering around the outskirts of the clearing.

Then suddenly a loud, shrill sound could be heard. Like a high-pitched wail, it frightens a flock of birds into flight. Kuuga is overwhelmed by the sudden auditory onslaught and tries to cover both ears as he drops to his knees.

Reptile seizes this opportunity to dash out from the brushes, throwing aside the small whistle that he used to rustle up the birds. Kuuga receives a knee to the face, followed by an uppercut to his midsection, then finally a spinning kick that sends him tumbling backwards.

Before Kuuga can recover, Reptile propels himself forward into Kuuga in a sliding motion. The impact throws Kuuga off his feet again, before crashing shoulder-first onto the ground.

Reptile turns around and observes Kuuga's sprawled form. He then brings his right hand to his face and pulls off his face mask, revealing a face with reptilian features. His head cocks back a little, as if ready to exhale, and then spits out a stream of green spittle at Kuuga.

Straining his muscles to quickly obey his command, Kuuga forces his body to roll aside as the venomous liquid splashes onto the ground. A sickly burning smell permeates from the spot as Kuuga struggles back up on his feet. His opponent calmly puts the face mask back on and then gestures mockingly at Kuuga to come at him.

"_Chou henshin!_"

Now in blue Dragon Form, Kuuga uses his heightened speed and agility to rush his opponent and land a punch to the chest. Reptile barely manages to raise his arms to deflect the blow, turn aside the punch and then respond with a neck chop of his own.

Kuuga quickly ducks to avoid the swing and then spins to deliver a leg sweep at Reptile, knocking him off his feet. Reptile manages to quickly recover by balancing himself on his palm before the rest of his body touches the ground, then flips back onto his feet. He then leaps further back to increase his distance to Kuuga.

Kuuga presses on forward, but before he can reach his opponent, Reptile throws a smoke bomb onto the ground. When the smoke clears, Reptile is nowhere in sight.

There is a whisk of the wind, then suddenly Kuuga receives a strong kick to the back of his head, sending him tumbling forward as Reptile reappears. Kuuga rolls on the ground and back on his feet in one graceful action, spinning around to face his opponent.

Reptile presses forward, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks in hopes of wearing his opponent down. Kuuga makes every attempt to parry and dodge Reptile's assault, all the while being pushed backwards by the sheer ferocity of the attack. Then Kuuga misses a beat, and Reptile delivers a powerful kick to the chest, sending Kuuga hurtling backwards and slamming into a large tree.

The shock of impact courses through Kuuga's body, causing his vision to momentarily blur and his knees to buckle. The impact also sends a shudder through the tree, causing leaves and branches to break and fall. One large branch lands close to Kuuga's right hand, and as he tries to scramble back to his feet, he manages to get a hold of it.

Reptile pulls off his face mask again, intent on finishing off Kuuga while he is still stunned.

Kuuga's vision is still slightly blurred, but he can see his opponent standing before him and he can feel the tree branch in his grasp. Focusing all of his energies into that branch, he transmutes it into the staff, Dragon Rod. Then, as the venomous green bile rockets towards him, he trusts his instincts over his eyesight and strikes.

The gamble works; the Dragon Rod bats the deadly projectile aside. It splashes onto a nearby plant, which melts into a pile of organic goo.

Kuuga shakes his head once more, clearing up his vision. He then leaps towards his opponent, the Dragon Rod raised up high to strike. Reptile quickly steps aside to avoid the overhead chop, and then ducks out of the way of the follow-up swipe. Kuuga follows up with several well-aimed jabs, but Reptile adeptly backflips out of the way and quickly makes his way to the edge of the clearing before leaping high up into the trees. Kuuga leaps in after his opponent.

They leapt from branch to branch, both trying to outmaneuver and outsmart one another. As Reptile passes a particularly large tree, he quickly spins around and flings a trio of kunai at Kuuga, who quickly bats one out of the way while avoiding the remaining two.

Kuuga reaches the large branch that Reptile is perched on, and runs to engage. Reptile makes a leg sweep and Kuuga responds by vaulting over Reptile, landing on the other side. Kuuga then makes a quick jab with the Dragon Rod, but Reptile catches the weapon and pulls Kuuga towards him.

Kuuga suddenly lets go of the Dragon Rod, which takes his opponent by surprise. Temporarily thrown off-balance, Reptile fails to dodge Kuuga's quick punches that come as he rapidly closes in. One final leg sweep later, Reptile is sent tumbling down onto the forest ground. Kuuga transforms back into the red Mighty Form and leaps after him.

Reptile hits the ground with a loud thud and Kuuga's fist quickly follows, slamming down hard and knocking the wind right out of the shinobi.

Kuuga takes several steps back to observe his opponent.

"_Finish him!_" The deep booming voice of the tournament announcer resounds once again through the air.

Kuuga adopts his signature stance, and focuses all his energy into his right leg. He can feel the familiar sensation of heat gathering as he readies his mighty Kuuga Kick, but Reptile's limp form isn't moving still.

Having won the battle, Kuuga undoes his transformation and returns to being Godai Yusuke.

* * *

"Great job, sempai!" Kisaragi Gentarou, student of Amanogawa High School, slaps Yusuke on the shoulder as this round's champion returns.

"Looks like we're gonna steamroll through this tournament in a pinch!" The red oni-like Imagin, Momotaros, strikes a pose as he stands on top of a table.

"Don't get too cocky," the master of Seishin Dairin Fist, Sakuta Ryusei warns. "We're not just up against highly skilled and deadly assassins, but also monsters, cyborgs, powerful sorcerers and even other Riders."

Kaito Daiki masterfully twirls the Diendriver gun in his hand while casually sauntering over. "Well, you guys can worry about the tournament while I'll focus on more important issues."

Several other individuals, some Kamen Riders and others experienced warriors and martial artists, gather around Yusuke to congratulate him on their first win. They then await the next day, where the second match of the tournament will begin.


	2. Wizard vs Quan Chi

**Chapter 2: Wizard vs. Quan Chi**

Souma Haruto walks into a small, 10' x 10' room. Standing before him is a bald man with pale skin, covered in mystical tattoos. A girl in long, white robes lies unconscious on an altar in the middle of the room.

"We're fighting here?" Haruto looks around to examine the small and cramped arena.

"No. In here." The bald man gestures at the unconscious girl.

"What do you mean…." Haruto's voice trails off as his opponent casts a spell and disappears into the girl.

"_Mortal Kombat, begin_!" the familiar voice booms.

Haruto sighs. "I guess that leaves me with no choice." He puts on his red Wizard ring and activates the large, hand-shaped buckle of the Wizard Driver.

_DRIVER ON! SHA BA DO BI TOUCH HENSHIN!_

"_Henshin!_"

_FLAME PLEASE! HI… HI… HI… HI… HI…!_

Having transformed into the red Flame Style, Wizard then places an orange ring around the girl's right middle finger. He pulls her hand close to the Wizard Driver to activate the ring.

_ENGAGE, PLEASE!_

A large red magic circle materializes over the girl and Wizard jumps right in to meet his opponent, Quan Chi, in the girl's Underworld.

* * *

This round's arena seems to be an amusement park, complete with merry-go-rounds, ferris wheels and roller coasters. Here, one could see a glimpse of the girl's past – what gave her hope and the will to live – but Wizard did not have the time to look at this now. Although he could not see his opponent, but he sensed the sorcerer's presence nearby.

Without further ado, Wizard equips another ring and casts a spell with it.

_CONNECT PLEASE!_

A magic circle appears beside him. He reaches in and pulls out his weapon, the WizarSwordGun. Putting it in sword mode, he examines his surroundings while making his way towards a nearby eatery where the openly laid out tables and chairs could serve as cover.

Without warning, Quan Chi appears right above Wizard. Taken by surprise, Wizard stumbles backwards after receiving a strong kick to the face. Quan Chi quickly follows up with a combination of punches and kicks, finishing with a disarming maneuver that wrests the WizarSwordGun from his hand.

Now threatened by his own weapon, Wizard slowly circles the sorcerer while looking for an opening. Spotting an opportunity, he dashes forward to engage. Quan Chi responds by thrusting forward with the sword. Wizard anticipates this and leaps onto the weapon, using it as a platform to launch himself up towards the sorcerer. He delivers a rapid succession of kicks that drive his opponent backwards and off balance.

Before Wizard can complete his attack run, however, Quan Chi ducks out of the way and then delivers a horizontal slash at Wizard's exposed back. Sparks alight as the blade connects with the Rider's armoured form, sending him stumbling forward. Quan Chi quickly moves in to deliver another strike, but Wizard converts his stumble into a roll, followed by a somersault, that lands him back on his feet and facing the sorcerer.

Smiling to himself satisfactorily, Quan Chi takes several steps backward, goading Wizard to come at him. Wizard hesitates, suspecting a trap. Quan Chi responds by manifesting a green flaming skull and launching it at Wizard.

Realizing that he is unable to dodge aside in time, Wizard raises both arms to meet the projectile. The shock of the impact throws Wizard off balance. Seeing this, Quan Chi suddenly drops into a magical green hole in the ground, and appears right above Wizard again, this time with Wizard's sword poised to strike.

Having seen this move once before, Wizard just barely manages to twist aside as the overhead chop grazes his front breastplate. Wizard quickly distances himself from his opponent and draws out a blue ring from his magical arsenal.

_WATER PLEASE! SUI… SUI… SUI… SUI!_

Having transformed into the blue Water Style, he uses another ring to cast his next spell.

_LIQUID PLEASE!_

Wizard transforms into a floating body of water and proceeds to wrap himself around Quan Chi. When he rematerializes, he now has his opponent in an arm lock, trying to force the sorcerer to relinquish his weapon. After a brief struggle, the WizarSwordGun comes clattering to the ground just as Quan Chi manages to turn the tables on Wizard and executes a shoulder throw.

Wizard makes his recovery in mid-air and quickly switches rings.

_HURRICANE PLEASE! FUU… FUU… FUU… FUU… FUU… FUU… FUU!_

In green Hurricane Style, Wizard gracefully lands on his feet while being engulfed by a small magical green cyclone.

Quan Chi fires off a volley of flaming skulls at Wizard, who leaps into the air and avoids the projectiles with ease. While still hovering in mid-air, Wizard converts his weapon into gun mode. The two of them proceed to circle each other as they trade skulls and bullets.

Neither side is able to gain the upper hand over the other, so Quan Chi makes a tactical retreat by literally disappearing through a magical hole in the ground again. Wizard quickly readies himself to anticipate another surprise attack from above, but the attack never comes. Finally, he lands and studies the battlefield for signs of his opponent.

It didn't take long. Quan Chi appears again, this time coming down hard on Wizard with a most fearsome spiked mace. If not for his alertness and anticipation, that mace would have smashed into Wizard's face, but he stepped back just in time.

Wizard retaliates with a spinning kick to the arm to try and knock the mace aside, and follow up with another horizontal slash. The mace is batted aside but Quan Chi holds on to it, then ducks to avoid the slash. Wizard continues to press his attack, spinning and slashing eloquently as his opponent successively parries and dodges each attack.

Wizard ends his combination of twirls and slashes with a strong front kick, which his opponent intercepts and blocks with the handle of the mace. However, the impact is still strong enough to send Quan Chi sliding several yards back.

Wizard rushes forward to close the distance, but Quan Chi simply points to the ground. An explosion erupts, flinging Wizard into the air. Quan Chi follows up with a fast dash forward, mace at the ready to deliver a strong upward swing. Using the power of the wind, Wizard barely manages to spin to the side but is still grazed in the shoulder, sending him tumbling and rolling onto the ground.

Wizard quickly picks himself up to see his opponent pointing at his feet. He leaps aside just as the explosion erupts where he was a moment ago. He continued running and leaping as more explosions strike. After several such near-misses, Wizard changes direction and makes a beeline towards his opponent.

Quan Chi shifts his aim to lead his opponent, but Wizard had counted on that. Leaping high into the air, he throws his sword at the sorcerer. Quan Chi quickly parries with his mace, and that gives Wizard the distraction he needs to land a flying kick to the sorcerer's chest. One roundhouse kick later, both WizarSwordGun and mace clatter to the ground a good distance away.

Without hesitating, Wizard draws another ring to switch styles again.

_LAND PLEASE! DODODO… DODODON… DON… DODODON!_

Quan Chi stared at the yellow Land Style form with disgust. He strikes a pose and starts materializing a much bigger flaming skull, preparing to launch it at Wizard.

Wizard quickly responds with another ring spell.

_DEFEND PLEASE!_

A wall of earth and stone rises up from the ground, blocking the flaming skull. The barrier shatters from the impact, just as Quan Chi launches a second skull. A second barrier is raised, and this one too shatters as the skull explodes.

_DEFEND PLEASE! DEFEND PLEASE! DEFEND PLEASE!_

Multiple barriers rise up, forming a wall between Wizard and Quan Chi. The sorcerer is not amused, and proceeds to demolish the barrier with multiple flaming skulls. Soon, the wall has been reduced to a pile of dusty debris.

Wizard leaps out through the dust cloud. Out of Quan Chi's sight, he had transformed back into Flame Style and activated his final attack.

_VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! THE BEST!_

Wizard's right foot was flaring with magical energy as he accelerated towards Quan Chi. Fiery rings of power encircled the Rider, ready to deliver a devastating Rider Kick to the sorcerer.

Before the kick could connect, however, Quan Chi quickly disappeared into the ground.

This time, the sorcerer did not reappear. Wizard waited for a while, but could no longer sense his opponent within this Underworld, so eventually he left.

* * *

Quan Chi walks in to find the sorcerer, Shang Tsung and the half-horse, half-man Motaro having a grand feast at the dining table. Shang Tsung looks up at the sorcerer and mocks him. "The great Quan Chi loses to a mere wizard."

"It is not the fight that is important but the knowledge gained from it." Quan Chi looks at the sorcerer and the warrior with disdain. "I have seen what I needed to see, and the next stage of the plan can proceed."

* * *

**Author's Note**: This fight was much more difficult to write, with Wizard having so many different spells with their own personal sound FX that I had to look up. Quan Chi also had some ridiculous powers that I thought was too silly to include in a one-on-one fight, like his mesmerize move, hence its exclusion here.

Finally, I had the thought of making Quan Chi actually summon the girl's Phantom to distract Wizard before making his escape… but I worry about dragging the scene for too long so I decided to end it with just the Kick Strike and Quan Chi teleporting out.


	3. Fourze vs Sektor

**Chapter 3: Fourze vs. Sektor**

In an underground parking lot, two warriors meet for the first time. Kisaragi Gentarou, the high school delinquent with pompadour-like haircut, steps forward to meet his opponent, the half-man half-machine in red, Sektor.

"Let's do this man-to-man!" Gentarou puts on the Fourze Driver and activates the four switches on the belt.

_THREE_… _TWO_… _ONE_… "_Henshin!_"

Surrounded by a column of cosmic energy and jets of compressed air, Gentarou transforms into the white Kamen Rider Fourze as Sektor looks on.

"Space is awesome!" Fourze spreads his hands and feet wide open in the shape of an X as he yells his signature cry.

"_Mortal Kombat, begin!_"

Fourze enthusiastically moves forward to engage. Sektor holds his ground. Just as Fourze comes within range to strike, Sektor disappears in a column of green energy and Fourze's punch whiffs at thin air. Sektor then reappears behind Fourze and punches hard at his exposed back.

Fourze tumbles forward, recovers and quickly turns around to face his opponent, but Sektor is already moving into attack position, leaping at Fourze and executing a drop kick which sends the white Rider flying backwards.

Fourze manages to activate his jetpack to slow down before he crashes into a pillar. "You're quite the nasty one. Well, let's try this." He reaches for one of the Astroswitches on his belt.

_ROCKET ON_!

A large, orange rocket materializes on Fourze's right arm. The rocket ignites, spouting fire and smoke as it sends Fourze flying towards his opponent.

Sektor responds by launching several small missiles from his chest. Fourze quickly goes into a barrel roll to avoid the missiles. They fly past him and strike the many pillars behind, causing the underground complex that is their arena to shudder. Fourze continues accelerating forward, smashing his rocket punch into Sektor's midsection.

Fourze continues blasting forward, carrying the unwilling Sektor with him as he punches right through the ceiling. As the two of them penetrate several floors of concrete, Sektor takes a gamble and fires both of his arm-mounted flame throwers. Although he can't precisely direct both weapons in his present situation, it is still enough of a distraction for Fourze to veer off course and crash into a wall, sending the two of them rolling and tumbling apart.

They are now standing above ground and on the second floor of the building. Fourze and Sektor both scurry to their feet and cautiously circle each other.

Without warning, Sektor goes into a sprint. Fourze follows, the two of them running parallel to one another. Sektor raises both hands, preparing to fire twin jets of flame at Fourze, who slows himself down and prepares to defend himself. But it is a feint as Sektor disappears in another column of green energy, reappearing from the ground behind Fourze to landing a rising uppercut, launching the Rider up into the air.

Sektor repeats his teleport trick, this time reappearing immediately above Fourze and executing a roundhouse kick, sending Fourze flying away and crashing into a pillar. Sektor then immediately plants his feet onto the ground and bares his chest forward. Several missiles launch.

Already anticipating the missile cluster, Fourze had the foresight to swap an Astroswitch from the Fourze Driver.

_PEN ON_!

His right leg turns into a calligraphy brush, which he quickly uses to draw several long strokes in midair. These strokes solidify into thick, black shapes. The missiles are intercepted by these ad hoc symbols and explode, but the proximity of the explosion also causes Fourze to be flung out of the building. He quickly activates his jetpack to slow his fall, and then lands softly on the ground.

Sektor stands by the edge of the building, and then sends another volley of missiles up into the sky. They ascend for a while, and then turn around and descends directly over Fourze.

Fourze quickly sets up another Astroswitch.

_SMOKE ON_!

As the missiles descend upon Fourze, he quickly disperses a thick cloud of smoke into the surrounding area. The missiles then land and explode.

Sektor stares at the impact zone from his vantage point, but it is obscured by Fourze's thick smoke screen. Suspecting a possible ambush if he remains in his current position any longer, he leaps off the building and expertly lands without a hitch. He then cautiously makes his way towards the smoke with both arms extended, ready to incinerate anything at a moment's notice.

As he approaches the smoke cloud, he begins firing twin jets of fire into the smoke. The smoke turns black as things start to ignite and burn within the cloud.

Sektor hears something and spins around, only to catch a flying kick to the chest as Fourze reappears in midair after the effects of the Stealth Astroswitch begins to wear off. The kick sends Sektor tumbling into the smoking inferno that he had just created.

"Let's have a taste of your own medicine." Fourze pulls out Astroswitch #20, the Fire switch.

_FIRE ON_!

Fourze transforms into the red Fire States form, brandishing the Hee-HackGun in his right hand. Aiming at where Sektor had fallen through, he fires several firebolts into the burning area. Out comes Sektor, his cybernetic body in flames but that doesn't seem to hinder him so much. With menacing eyes, he furiously charges at Fourze.

Fourze raises the Hee-HackGun to fire, but Sektor quickly gets into range and bats it aside with one hand while throwing a punch with the other. Fourze ducks to one side and raises his leg for a kick. Sektor catches hold of it, but Fourze uses this as a pivot to throw a second kick with his free leg. His gamble pays off, catching Sektor off guard in the shoulder and sending him reeling backwards.

Fourze activates his Jetpack and jumps backwards to increase his distance while in the midst of swapping Astroswitches.

_GIANTFOOT ON_!

Landing a good distance away from Sektor, he stamps his foot on the ground. A giant force of gravity appears over Sektor, dropping him to his knees and then flat onto the ground.

"And now, the finisher!" Fourze brandishes an odd-looking Astroswitch consisting of two coloured halves. He smoothly parts the red and blue sections and swaps them into the Fourze Driver.

_N MAGNET ON_!

_S MAGNET ON_!

"Ta-da!" Fourze transforms into the armoured silver Magnet States form, complete with a pair of energy cannons over each shoulder. With a pull of a lever, the two cannons detach from Fourze and merge into a floating magnet, hovering just over him.

_LIMIT BREAK_!

"Rider Super Electromagnet Bomber!"

Sektor is bombarded by a beam of red and blue energy. A powerful explosion inevitably follows. When the smoke from the blast had cleared, Sektor is nowhere to be found.

"Did I get him? Or did he get away…"

* * *

"That was quite the fight." Sakuta Ryusei gives Gentarou a pat on the back. "Well done."

"Bah, that guy was a piece of cake." Momotaros poses on top of a table with one foot up on the condiments.

"Oi! Get your smelly foot off!" Ryutaros glares at the red Imagin.

Gentarou thanks Ryusei, and then addresses the next Rider to enter battle. "Looks like you're up next, Kaito. You prepared for it?"

"Like I said, I'm not interested in these petty little fights. There's treasure to be found, and I'll be the one to get it!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, but you need to get past that blue ninja dude first."

Daiki Kaito chuckles. "Not a problem."

"Alright! That's the spirit!"


	4. Diend vs Sub Zero

**Chapter 4: Diend vs. Sub Zero**

The man known as Kaito Daiki walks up to a masked ninja in blue. They are both standing in the middle of an empty baseball stadium. Kaito looks around to examine the arena, while Sub Zero continues to stare at him, motionless and expressionless.

"Alright, let's get this over with. I haven't got all day." Kaito slides a Kamen Ride card into the Diendriver and points the gun-shaped device straight up. "_Henshin_."

_KAMEN RIDE- __**DIEND**_!

In an instant, Kaito is transformed into the blue Rider known as Diend.

"_Mortal Kombat, begin_!"

Without warning, shards of razor sharp ice speed towards Diend before he can even point his gun. The frozen projectiles shatter themselves on Diend's armoured chestplate and sends him reeling. Without any hesitation whatsoever, Sub Zero rapidly closes in with a slide and knocks his opponent off his feet.

Diend quickly rolls aside to avoid an oncoming foot stomp, then scrambles to his feet and stumbles backwards just in the nick of time to avoid another series of kicks. He points his gun forward but it gets swatted aside, scattering wild shots that blow up several seats on the spectator row of the stadium.

Sub Zero continues to attack mercilessly, leaping at Diend to deliver a flying roundhouse kick to the torso. Diend makes a mad scramble to barely avoid the kick, but before he can follow up with a counter attack of his own, Sub Zero is already pressing forward with another series of punches and elbow strikes.

Diend sidesteps one of Sub Zero's attacks and delivers a backhand strike to Sub Zero's exposed back. It isn't a strong punch at all, but serves as a temporary distraction to allow Diend to add a little bit more distance from his opponent. He then opens fire, forcing Sub Zero to dodge and weave, all the while increasing the distance between them.

There is a momentary pause in the action as Sub Zero turns to stare down his opponent.

Diend takes advantage of this lull to activate several cards with the Diendriver.

_KAMEN RIDE- __**RIOTROOPER**_!

_KAMEN RIDE- __**OUJA**_!

_KAMEN RIDE- __**KICK HOPPER**_!

Three new Riders materialize out of the Diendriver, all focusing their attention on Sub Zero, who immediately assumes a defensive stance while studying his new opponents.

"Well, I'd love to stay and play, but I've got more important issues to attend to."

_ATTACK RIDE- INVISIBLE_!

With that, Diend disappears from view while the three new Riders charge forward.

Sub Zero manages to parry the first wave of strikes from his opponents, but leaves an opening for Kick Hopper to deliver a drop kick that sends him stumbling back. He quickly recovers and executes a series of backflips to simultaneously regain his balance while extending his distance from his opponents.

The Riotrooper runs forward to engage with the Axel Ray Gun in blade form while Ouja and Kick Hopper follow closely behind.

Sub Zero assumes a defensive stance to receive the charge from the three Riders. As soon as the Riotrooper comes within range, the shinobi launches himself into the air and somersaults over the Rider. As his opponents wheel around, Sub Zero focuses all his energy into a single blast of ice.

Ouja and Kick Hopper both leap aside in the nick of time as Sub Zero's freezing ray connects. Caught in the centre of the blast, Riotrooper is reduced to a solid statue of ice.

Kick Hopper immediately retaliates by performing a leap kick at Sub Zero. However, Sub Zero's reaction is faster and grabs the Rider by his outstretched leg. With a mighty swing, the shinobi hurls the Rider towards the frozen statue of Riotrooper. Kick Hopper crashes into the ice figure, shattering it in the torso and leaving only a pair of legs standing.

Kick Hopper recovers and quickly regroups with Ouja. The pair give each other a silent nod and then slowly begin to approach the shinobi from both sides. Sub Zero again assumes a defensive stance, wary of both Riders trying to outflank him. Ouja draws a card while Kick Hopper distracts the shinobi.

_SWORD VENT_!

The Veno Saber materializes and is caught by Ouja. He then cautiously moves towards Sub Zero as Kick Hopper follows suite.

Kick Hopper dashes forward and delivers a quick jab. Sub Zero reacts and parries with his fists, leaving an opening for Ouja to thrust the Veno Saber at the shinobi's exposed back. Realizing his error, Sub Zero quickly twists aside but still receives a vicious cut to his side. Kick Hopper immediately follows up with a kick that sends Sub Zero tumbling to the ground.

Seeing their opponent grounded, both Riders rush forward to press their attack. Sub Zero, while still laying on the ground, places his palm on the surface and freezes it, rapidly covering the surface with slick, slippery ice. Kick Hopper leaps into the air to avoid the ice while Ouja slips and falls. Sub Zero launches a quick ice ball at the tumbling Ouja. It strikes his ankle, trapping the purple Rider's foot in a block of ice.

Without breaking a sweat, Sub Zero quickly twists around to send another ice ball in the way of Kick Hopper, only to falter as he begins to feel the pain in his abdomen. Glancing down at his side, he realizes that he is bleeding profusely from Ouja's blade. He quickly shuffles backward to regain his composure while preparing for any counterattack.

Kick Hopper notices Sub Zero's distress and confidently strides towards the injured ninja. "Looks like your time is up. Let me lead you down the path of hell."

_RIDER JUMP_!

The green Rider launches himself high up into the air, and at the apex of the jump he prepares his final attack.

_RIDER KICK_!

With his right leg extended, gravity along with the power of the Rider Kick accelerates Kick Hopper towards Sub Zero. Still clutching at his injured side, it doesn't look like the shinobi is in a condition to move fast enough to evade this deadly attack.

Sub Zero prepares to receive his opponent's kick. Calling out all his remaining strength, he materializes a long ice blade in his hand. With a sidestep and a thrust, the sharp tip of the sword pierces Kick Hopper's midsection as his kick connects to Sub Zero's left shoulder. The shinobi is violently thrown back in a spin. He lands several feet away, unable to stand as he clutches at his shoulder in pain.

Ouja finally frees himself from the ice trap and finds Kick Hopper lying on the ground, motionless, with a sword of ice running right through his abdomen. He stumbles forward towards the limp form of Sub Zero, his foot still numb from the cold. "You've vexed me enough, blue man."

Ouja draws a card from his belt and slides it into his cobra-shaped scepter.

_FINAL VENT_!

A large purple cobra is summoned by Ouja's attack. With unbelievable speed, it makes its way to Sub Zero, who is still trying to get back on his feet. As the cobra cocks its head back to strike, Ouja leaps into position. Supplemented with the cobra's strength, the purple Rider shoots towards Sub Zero.

As Ouja's scissor kick is about to connect, Sub Zero's form turns to ice. Ouja delivers his merciless volley of kicks that shatters the ice form of Sub Zero, scattering bits of ice all over the arena. He finally lands on his feet and stands up, examining his surroundings in the process. Apart from fragments of ice in the shape of various body parts, he no longer feels the presence of his opponent.

* * *

"It seems that we have a missing Earthrealm warrior at hand," Quan Chi casually mentions as he feasts on outlandish dishes together with Shang Tsung and Motaro.

"I hear that he is but a petty thief," Shang Tsung muses.

"A thief?" Motaro raises his eyebrows in suspicion. "Could he be after _that_?"

"That seems to be his most likely target," Quan Chi confirms.

"Then I shall increase security around the vault." Motaro gestures towards one of the warriors guarding the three. "Baraka. See to it that security is tripled. Now."

Baraka bows to the three, and then proceeds to leave and carry out his orders.

"One more thing," Shang Tsung interrupts. "In your match tomorrow, I want you to capture your opponent alive. He will be tortured and interrogated until we have found this thief."

Once Baraka has left the chamber, Shang Tsung calls another warrior forward. The shinobi in yellow steps forward to receive Shang Tsung's orders.

"See to it that Baraka wins tomorrow."


End file.
